Hijorelle
(former); (former)Citation needed. | occupation = ; (former) | residence = | birth = July 1st | age = 25 | bounty = 75,000,000 | jva = | eva = | epithet = "Seasword" ( , Umi no Ken)Citation needed. "Wild Thing" ( , Yasei no Mono) |dfname = |dfename = |dfmeaning = |dftype = }} Hijorelle is a and one of the fiercest to have ever dominated the , acting as the antithesis of any sort of order that might've been there before her grand arrival. Initially born and raised as a citizen of , Hijorelle grew up to join the royal guard of the , an elite group of soldiers known as the . However, due to "conflicting views," Hijorelle was discharged from her knightly duties and was left jobless.Citation needed. Thus, she took to the seas and as any decent human would in her situation, became an ocean-fairing criminal. Acting as a being of truly ambigious and ever-changing morals, Hijo has become known as Wild Thing'Citation needed. ( , Yasei no Mono) on her plentiful bounty posters. In the current day, Hijo has been revealed to be one among the masses of rookie pirates attempting to form an unstoppable force that can overwhelm and destroy the presence on the . Appearance Much to the pleasure of those who meet her, Hijo does indeed fit the preconception that most — if not ''all — young mermaids are indeed very beautiful. Hijo has various youthful and feminine features, including but obviously not limited to glossy candy red eyes and small yet notably plump lips. She also has predominately soft and blemishless skin, save for the rather obvious and prominent scar that runs from the area next to her right nostril in a diagonal line to her jawline. One of Hijo's other defining traits would be her striking golden hair, which is always seen wrapped up in a black bandana tied tightly around her head. Her bangs and two strands of hair that frame her face fall out of the bandana in a spiky and disheveled manner, showing just how put-together Hijo's life is at any point in time. Hijo is commonly seen wearing the same outfit, consisting of a ripped white-and-blue striped top with long sleeves, as well as a red cloth vest. She also wears a matching "skirt" made of the same fabric, tightened to her body with a thick leather belt and golden buckle. In terms of body structure, Hijo does not fall anything short of absolutely stunning. Considered by many to be a living example of sheer feminine perfection, Hijo has large ample breasts, an hourglass figure, and wide rounded hips, which all together create the image of an extremely appealing woman. As it would seem, Hijo is well aware of this fact and often attempts — and succeeds —at using her body to gain favors or permissions that were previously inaccessible to her. She also is commonly seen wearing clothing that would allow maximum visibility of her bodily features, much like the white-and-blue striped ripped top she is usually seen wearing, which reveals her entire torso from the bottom half of her cleavage down. The only "offset," as it is described by some, of Hijo's appearance would be the key feature that all members of her race share — her tail. Hijo's tail is slightly longer than the average human leg, and appears identical to the body of a great white shark. Her tail is a predominately blue-silver color with a silver underbelly, ending with the common boomerang end-fin. Two traits that Hijo possesses in particular that she doesn't share with the majority of other members of her race are her pointed elf-like ears and her dual pelvic fins. Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical To many, Hijorelle stands as a figure synonymous with great strength-related capabilities. She has even gained a reputation for being an extremely formidable opponent, something admitted by both friend and foe. Hijo's talent becomes even more apparent when she proves that she can not only meet, but utterly surpass all of the physical capabilities of common Devil Fruit users. While such a feat may not seem like such a big deal, it is still a considerable accomplishment when taken into consideration that all Devil Fruits are known to increase the combative capability of their users whether it be one way or another. Despite this advantage, however, there is one aspect of Hijo that most would often consider a weakness; this aspect being her tail. Since some would define the word "strength" as being the honing of a persons entire body, it could be easy to find a tail like Hijo's to be a handicap to her battle performance. However, Hijo has proven this to be quite the contrary; since she only has half of a human body to work with, nearly every exercise that she has ever done has strengthened her arms and torso. Thus, Hijo possesses upper-body strength that couldn't be summed up with anything less than superhuman. She is capable of beating even the rowdiest and most muscular male pirates with her fists alone, built up overtime from the rigorous exercise she uses to make up for her "handicap." However, Hijo has also shown that she can do much more than rough up a few pirates; she has displayed her abilities in various upper-body activities like lifting, climbing, hanging and pushing. Her immense excelled talent in this fields of labor are nearly unmatched as she is capable of lifting objects over five times her size and weight and throwing them amazing distances all with only her upper body. Similar to many other prominent members of her race, Hijo has proven that the merfolk species is untouchable in terms of aquatic combat and functionality. Even the likes of cannot compare to the speed, agility, and dexterity that merfolk utilize while in an underwater surrounding. While Hijo's tail may not be of much use on land, it is the polar opposite while submerged in water; capable of reaching speeds that are dizzying to even the fastest humans, Hijo proves that her lower body is just as strong as her upper if it is utilized in the appropriate environment.Citation needed. However, Hijo's underwater abilities do not end at how fast she can propel herself through water; via intense training and combat lessons, Hijo has mastered both of her race's trademark fighting styles — and — as well as her own unnamed fighting style which utilizes her tail as her deadliest weapon. Through a series of debilitating high-speed strikes via her tail, Hijo can dispatch large groups of people within a short period of time because of their inability to predict the hits, due to their rapid successions. Hijorelle's effectiveness with her tail has been proven in battle as well, specifically when she sent an enemy combatant into the air with a whip of her powerful tail.Citation needed. Hijorelle does have one weakness in particular that becomes extremely evident in the rare situation in which she may reveal it to others. Due to a rather recherché birth defect, Hijorelle is capable of splitting her tail to form legs, even though she is below the age of thirty, which is the normal age for mermaids to gain the ability to split their tails. While this may seem like an obvious advantage, there is a reason why this rare ability is considered a defect. Although Hijo can form legs, they are extremely weak and are only capable of maintaining a walking speed without completely buckling in; the movements that Hijo is able to do is very reminiscent to that of a baby deer in that it is extremely rough and unstable. Hijo has admitted that she was born with this strange characteristic, as well as that even when she reaches the age of thirty, she will not be able to form legs in the same way as other mermaids.Citation needed. Merman Combat '''Merman Combat ( , Ningyo Jūjutsu, lit. "Merman Way of Yielding"）is a fighting style used by the merfolk. It is commonly used underwater and involves manipulating the water with their hands as if it were something tangible to use for long ranged attacks. Much like any proper combatant of the Merman race, Hijo is not only capable of using Merman Combat, but is allegedly one of the most proficient practitioners of it. As Merman Combat and its sister style revolve around the absolute manipulation of water and its properties, it is considered to one of the few antitheses of powers, targeting the weaknesses that the users have to water. While it is most commonly used underwater, the capabilities that Merman Combat has are also commonly utilized on dry land by using the surrounding moisture and condensation in a specific area. By gathering this moisture, it appears as thought the user is generating the water from seemingly nothing, although this is an incorrect assumption. With Merman Combat, the user can manipulate this water mass in quite literally anyway that they see fit and can even accomplish astonishing feats. One of the astonishing feats is the making the water that the caster is manipulating appear to be sentient and aware of the surroundings, due to the dynamic and life-like properties of the water under the control of the caster; as such, user of Merman Combat can quite literally create entire animals or creatures to fight for them, despite the creations being composed of solely water. Merman Gujutsu Haki Rokushiki Trivia *The name "Hijorelle" not only fits in with the theme of many canon mermen, but is based off of it. In the canon series, many mermen had names that were based off of their species, much like " " being based off of the Japanese word for the striped beakfish, ishidai (イシダイ). In Hijo's case, her name is based off of the Japanese word for a great white shark, hojirozame (ホオジロザメ). *The author has decided that every time Hijo appears in a speaking role within a roleplay, that she will use an "English to Pirate translator" to make sure that Hijo's pirate accent really shines through References Category:Pirates Category:Merfolk Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Female Characters